Mixed Emotions
by elriclover07
Summary: parental! royed. nonyaoi. i really cant describe this one.


Ok, so I realize that I should be working on **Seeing Double** but I need a little break. So, I decided to write a short one-shot Parental! RoyEd because I hear no end to the subject from RoyEd fans (like great friend Tia Ordona 23). So, considering this is my first (and maybe last if nobody reviews or likes it) Parental! Story, REVIEW!!!! I will have cup ramen/hot coffee/hug/or even a cookie for the people who so kindly review!! Anyway, on with the story!!** Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did the ending of the series would be Ed or Al marrying Winry!**

Mixed Emotions

Ed loved when it rained. The sadness and despair that filled the world when it rained made him feel, odd as it sounds, complete. He never was a peppy person. He seldom took part in school functions or social activities. In fact, he could be considered anti-social at this point. The only time he really felt "happy" or complete was when it rained or Roy was there.

Roy, contrary to Edward's frequent insults, was a nice person. He cared for the people around him with the greatest of sincerity. The "bad" act he put on was just for his military position. His ultimate goal in life was to become fuehrer someday. Like Ed, he was only "happy" or complete when it rained or when he was around Edward. He loved Edward, or at least he thought he did. But, sometimes mixed emotions can confuse people.

One extremely depressing, rainy, day, Ed had to get transit to Central to get his assignment. He was excited because: 1. it was raining, and 2. He was getting an assignment (he actually liked some of them).

Upon arrival in Central, Ed was greeted by Riza, Havoc, and Fuery. "Fullmetal, we are here to provide your transport to Central Office", Riza said as she did the salute she gave to pretty much everyone. Fullmetal was escorted into the large car and was driven to Central Office, much to his protest. He wanted to walk in the rain.

He didn't want to go inside the large building. He would have much rather stayed in the rain! He was actually somewhat embarrassed to be around Roy, it was kind of like that feeling you get when you are going into a new school for the first time. Roy's feelings were the same. He felt nervous when he was around Ed. But other times he couldn't stand to be two feet from the little shrimp! It was mixed emotions at work, here! The only explanation for the odd feelings was that he really _was_ confused!

His assignment was to investigate a home that was believed to be producing chimera. As he approached the house a huge, cat-like creature jumped out at him. He jumped (and maybe screamed….) out of pure fright! Despite Edward's attempts to get away, the animal ended up catching and mauling him. A passerby saw him lying motionless and called 911. As the ambulance sped down the road, the passerby stood near Edward's body and tried to recall the first aid procedures. Needless to say, this was a pretty uneducated passerby, so they remembered nothing. As Edward lay in pain, he, for some strange reason, thought of Roy.

Roy had a strange feeling something bad was happening. He felt as if a part of the world was going to fall off into a dark abyss. But, little did he know, Ed's life was slowly slipping away.

The ambulance was taking way too long. It should have been there by now. The passerby (let's call him Leo.) knew this. The hospital was only a few miles from here; he could have driven the kid there on his bike. Even though Leo thought Ed was unconscious, Edward was thinking the same thing. Edward was also feeling the effects of shock, profuse bleeding, and a concussion.

When the ambulance finally arrived, Leo explained the situation and they took Ed away. The paramedics tried to get Ed to provide them with a family member/guardian to contact. (Since he is so short they thought he was a minor.) He was so out of it he couldn't reply. He could hear them, but he couldn't reply. He was actually having a hard time remembering to breathe.

Roy's uneasy feeling never ceased. He kept feeling as though something near to him would slip away without his consent. This kept him in a constant state of paranoia. Even Riza couldn't shake him. This was a serious issue. Roy would soon find out that his paranoia would cause some serious problems.

As Edward's condition worsened, the doctors grew more and more concerned that the boy had no family, or contacts of any kind. Just then, a police report came on a news station. Apparently a boy, approximately 5 feet was missing. (gasps)

You can probably figure out who called for a missing persons report. It was Roy! He was getting stronger feelings and Ed should have completed his investigation by now. So he called in a missing person. The police required information Roy was pretty clueless about. He estimated height and weight. He knew hair and eye color and then the police needed the time he was last seen and what he was wearing. Roy gave them the best estimation of time and a pretty accurate description of Ed's attire.

Ed was getting closer and closer to death. They couldn't do much for him without a contact. All they could do was try to stop the bleeding and get him stable. But, not a moment after hearing the report they knew it was for Ed. They called the police station and the police then called Roy.

Roy rushed to the Central hospital to see Edward. He was well aware of his condition, but didn't know how it had occurred. He was sure in for a surprise when he found out that it was the assignment that got him into this terrible situation.

Upon arrival to the ER, Roy was spastic. He ran to the reception desk and demanded to know where Edward Elric was. It was no use though because nobody knew the boy was Edward. So, out of habit, he showed the older woman his shiny pocket watch. The woman recognized this as the State Alchemist's Pocket Watch. She called the ICU and had a man come to take Roy to see if he knew the unidentified boy.

As the tall man led Roy to the ICU Roy grew scared. He didn't want to see Edward in the condition he was in, but he had to know if he was alright. As he approached the small room, he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw a helpless young boy all bandaged up with lots of machines beeping and buzzing all around him. Roy began to sob. He was so upset that the man who accompanied him knew immediately that the boy belonged to him. As Roy bawled in a crumpled ball on the floor, the hospital worker (let's name him Omar.) tried to console him. Omar also asked him what the boy's name was and if the doctors could operate if they needed. He also needed Roy to sign release forms. Roy complied, and all the while, sobbing until he had no tears left to cry.

The only thing Roy requested was to sit at Ed's bedside for awhile. Since Roy was so worked up, Omar said he could but only for a few minutes, seeing as Ed wasn't stable yet. As Roy approached the slightly mangled boy, he began to sob harder. He still couldn't believe the assignment did this to him.

As the boy stirred a little, Roy looked to see what was going on. He wasn't expecting Ed to move at all. But Ed stirred, and this lifted Roy's spirits. But then, Ed mumbled something that sounded peculiar. It sounded like, "I wanna go home mom. I just wanna go home……." His voice trailed away. The monitor to the left of him beeped in a long steady endless beep. Roy knew this meant that Ed was gone. But, he still cried for help. The nurses rushed in to save the young boy of only 16. But their efforts were not in vein, the young boy was revived. Roy's face lit up. It lit up almost as bright as the sun on a clear day.

_One month later. _Ed wheeled himself to the exit of his hospital room. He immediately noticed the flowers sitting in a vase with his name on them. "Get well soon, because we miss you so much Edward!" Ed smiled as he read the names on the card aloud, "Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Fuery, Havoc, Black Hayate, Alex Louis Armstrong, and lt. Ross." This was the greatest thing since recovering from his coma.

After more than 3 surgeries and many long days of Physical Therapy he was finally able to talk, get around, and eat. His automail was damaged but Winry had that already taken care of. He was only waiting for his good leg to recover from the severe incisions inflicted to them by the chimera's teeth. Seeing as Ed hated lounging around for long periods of time, they gave him a wheelchair so he wouldn't get too antsy. He had already raised all kinds of problems when they tried to give him IVs and anesthetics. He just hated needles.

Roy came by for a visit a couple of days later. He knocked on the door and walked in. As soon as he saw Ed sitting in the wheelchair he was kind of happy. At least he wasn't dead or unconscious. Ed greeted him with a smile and a cheerful hello. Roy was ecstatic to see he could finally talk. He was just so overjoyed that he ran to Edward and embraced him with all of his force. Edward found this comforting; in a crazy way he couldn't really explain. As crazy as it sounds, Roy kind of reminded him of Trisha Elric.

THE END

**(A/N) ****Not as good as some other stories I've read but I think it turned out okay. W****ell, tell me what **_**you **_**think. If you review I have a hug/cookie/handshake/ramen cup/or one of 19 gold nuggets left in my inventory. **** If you favorite I will do a happy dance and may even write another if you guys like it that much. ****I hope you enjoyed my first Parental! RoyEd Fic****, It took me a long time to get it just right**** !!!!! now I'm tired of babbling. Babbling is troublesome!**


End file.
